A machine, such as a track type machine, includes an implement. The implement may be used to perform a variety of work operations. In one example, the implement may perform a ground leveling operation. For the ground leveling operation, a position of the implement may have to be adjusted as per operational requirements. The implement is generally adjustable about at least one axis of the machine. For example, hydraulic cylinders associated with the implement may be actuated to change any one of a pitch angle, a yaw angle, and/or a tilt angle associated with the implement.
The pitch angle and the yaw angle are controlled by an operator of the machine. However, the operator may sometimes find it cumbersome to change the tilt angle since a ground facing edge of the implement may not be visible to the operator seated within a cab of the machine. Thus, controlling the tilt angle may depend on operator's experience and is subject to variations and errors. Moreover, a poorly tilted implement may result in an uneven flattening of a work site on which the machine is operating.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,355, hereinafter referred to as '355 patent, describes a dozer blade control system. The disclosed system controls the position of a bulldozer blade, maintaining the blade at a constant position as the dozer travels through a worksite. The control system monitors the angle of the dozer blade with respect to the earth and when it senses that the dozer blade is tilting, it corrects the dozer blade's position by extending or retracting hydraulic cylinders that couple the dozer blade to the chassis of the crawler-tractor. The '355 patent describes the use of blade position sensors and global positioning systems to monitor the tilt angle of the bulldozer blade. However, the use of sensors may be expensive and increase an overall machine cost. Further, the control system of the '355 patent may also be prone to errors.